BloodLust
by daiki-kasho
Summary: After a botched assassination attempt, Integra is left with a choice: Spend the rest of her life crippled in a hospital bed or finally accept Alucard's offer to become his. Meanwhile, Seras has troubles of her own, of the tall, dark, Romanian sort.


A/N: Hello, my freaky darlings. Firstly, I'd like to duly apologise for the delay with my Naruto fanfiction, _Life, Love, Lemons and Voyeurism._ I'm afraid I managed to break my laptop, which held the only copy of my half-completed chapter 6. There is little chance I'll ever complete it, as I was beginnoing to dislike the inherent needless sexuality. As my current situation is dire, I have decided to begin a project I have been much anticipating.

This fanfiction, Bloodlust, is based around the anime Hellsing. As you read it, I want you to know that I have only ever seen the anime and the OVAs, and as such this may deviate slightly from the manga. That in mind, let's get rolling.

ALSO: I have a new forum, as a few of you might have noticed. Here is the link:

Gloriousescapism . s4 . bizhat . com (Without the spaces of course.) Hope you enjoy!

Pairings:

Alucard X Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing

Seras Victoria X Lucian Costica Anghelescu (OC)

Summary: After a botched assassination attempt, Integra is left with a choice: Spend the rest of her life crippled in a hospital bed or finally accept Alucard's offer to become his. Meanwhile, Seras has troubles of her own, of the tall, dark, Romanian sort.

I do not own the rights to Hellsing, but (to my somewhat flawed knowledge, anyway) by Japanese law, copyright is based around appearance rather than names, and therefore doesn't apply if you make changes such as the colour of hair, or other minute differences, hence the seemingly legal doujinshi. Thus, I find disclaimers for anime fics rather dull.

Enjoy!

Bloodlust

**Chapter I – The Lives of Those Who Have Lost**

It had been a long ten years after the mar that was Millennium had finally been obliterated from the face of the Earth. Life at Hellsing had returned to the well-oiled machine it once was, with but a few little differences. As the crescent moon shone its bone-like glow through the windows of Sir Integra's office, it revealed the cigar-munching leader enjoying a glass of whisky while she organised her papers. She did so with precision, and without mistake, as she had been doing all these twenty odd years without fail. The rare luxuries she permitted herself came to her these midnight hours, as there was no-one around to feel awkward about. It was in these hours that she let herself drink, or be entertained by books or texts of both religious and scientific matter. She would admit to herself only, that these were the hours she finally allowed herself to become something human.

She sat there and mused about the changes in herself and her people. It saddened her greatly that her faithful servant Walter was among the casualties, but she honoured the fact that he had died saving her, his blood-spattered face caught in his old smile as he died before her. Seras Victoria had become everything her master dreamed of, and then some. She was just a meagre police girl no longer. Her power now fully manifested, she was, while not yet as great as the No-Life King himself, a real force to be reckoned with. Her outfit had changed from the drab blues and yellows of her original _slut costume_, as she called it, to the reds, blacks and whites favoured by her kind. Her skirt, now grown by an inch or two, was slit in the sides to allow for movement, but with buckles added to help avoid all those… _revealing_ little accidents. Her shirt was now fully sleeved, and no longer more than a size and a half too tight, although it still hugged her figure. The collar was high, and she believed it suited her. Along with this new ensemble, she on occasion wore a military hat, as she had been promoted. No longer was she just Alucard's pet, or a sometimes dog used to defend the base. Now, she was his work partner, and a captain among Integra's soldiers. A true Valkyrie within her own rights.

Integra's lips played into a wry smile as she thought of the leading Vampire himself. Out of everything, he hadn't changed a bit. Except, perhaps, he had become more powerful. It was laughable, really. There was no place on God's sweet earth for a man with that much pure, unsaturated supremacy. The man had become so powerful, even Anderson struggled to land as much as a hit. It was a good thing Alucard truly enjoyed his games; otherwise the Paladin would have died a final grisly death a long, long time ago.

Finally, Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing organisation, took a look at how she herself had changed this past decade. Her face was wiser, and ever so slightly more lined, but her beauty wasn't hindered at all. Her body itself was much the same, with the exception of a few newer scars. Her lungs were doing fine, considering the amount she smoked, and the situation with her liver was similar. As for her thoughts, well… She couldn't deny that the wolfish gunman had some sort of affect on her. He did crop up into her mind's eye from time to time, without that hat or those ridiculous orange glasses, though. Sometimes he went as far as to appear missing the jacket, too. There was no denying his attractiveness, no matter how much Integral tried to convince herself otherwise. Yes, she knew that she loved him, but she had spent the last twenty years convincing herself that it was only the kind of love one would express toward an elder brother or uncle.

A slight tap at the door would have been Walter's preferred method of asking permission to enter her quarters. With Lucian, however, he was more likely to either walk in completely unannounced, or to kick the bottom of the door repeatedly until someone either shouted at him to enter or opened it for him. Today, he had opted for the former, just pushing the door open, passing Integra a nonchalant wave as he entered and walked to her desk.

"Lucian," she began in an exasperated tone. "While I have become somewhat used to your complete lack of respect for privacy, I do _sometimes_ wish you would respect my belongings in the same way you respect me." She said this, as he had sat across from her with his feet on her desk. During the brief scold, he had relinquished her of her crystal decanter, and poured himself a large double shot of scotch.

"Sir Integra, I get what you mean, but a guy's gotta have a little bit of fun around here, right?" He downed the glass, and set the empty vessel on the desk beside him. Lucian stood an inch shy of six foot, and was slim, but not un-muscular. His hair, he had dyed a deep red as a contrast to his midnight blue eyes. His face sported several piercings, most noticeably a snakebite in his bottom lip and a bar in the bridge of his nose, and a three inch scar beside his left ear. He had joined Hellsing two years ago, as Walter's replacement (though Integra detested the word. She saw Lucian as more of a new asset, rather than a reincarnation of an old one.). Dressed in much the same style of suit, although open-collared and with the shirt un-tucked, he looked to be almost everything his predecessor wasn't.

"While that might be the case, Lucian, I fear it might be quite some time before you learn anything close to good manners." She had adopted a serious tone, but her lips were twisted into a slight smile. Lucian was nothing if not loyal, and did all the tasks she set him perfectly. The fact that he reminded her of a cross between Alucard on a good day and Walter when he was younger helped, too. As it stood, she was more than willing to let his little discrepancies go unpunished, as long as he continued to serve her well and entertain her thoroughly.

Lucian had meanwhile poured himself another glass of bourbon and lay back lazily, cricking his neck.

"So, Sir Integra, any more tasks for me tonight? You know how eager I am to make myself worthy enough for our deal to take effect. In fact I think it's high time I got a more dangerous assignment. Maybe with something undead?" The deal he spoke of was simple. Prove yourself worthy enough, Alucard turns you. The only reason Integral had even considered it was that he had shown more pure, honest loyalty than most other members of the organisation, coupled with the fact he had no family, no ties, and no real desire to live or die as a human. If turned, he had the potential to become a real asset. As an added bonus with the benefit of having two bona-fide Nosferatu about, he wasn't particularly likely to try anything.

The powerful woman stood, her hand still occupied with her glass.

"Not yet, Lucian. You need to train to improve further before I can so much as consider you for any assignments. In fact, I order you to go to the training hall and do three hours of the most gruelling exercise you can conjure up." This brought a grin to the man's face. He loved to train, and she knew it. The twenty one year old butler stood, saluted, and then walked out of her room to leave her in peace as he worked his body to the limit.

Integra sighed and walked to her window, trying to see the constellations in the oil painting sky above her. Orion loomed over her, and she smiled. After a quarter of an hour she turned, now satisfied, and sat back down at her desk with the intention of working. She gathered her many papers and used a bull clip to fasten them, before reaching down to open her desk draw. As her hand clasped around the handle and pulled, she heard an almost inaudible beep. She glanced down toward the open draw, and saw a small packet, the source of the noise. Her eyes widened as she noted the thin wire connected to the back of the handle, now disconnected from a minute tab on the package.

"_Oh, shit."_ Was the only coherent thought that her mind could create before her eyes filled with white-hot light and her entire world turned black.

Lucian walked from Integra's office and began to make his way toward the training hall. He whistled a tune as he went, hands in pockets. He had come to enjoy life greatly at Hellsing, and respected Integra much. He had a healthy fear for Alucard, which manifested into a deep respect coupled with an ever-so-slight companionship. He'd like to think that eventually he'll be able to call him something of a friend. They on occasion spoke in their native Romanian, although Alucard's dialect was nigh-on ancient.

The foot soldiers at Hellsing all respected and liked Lucian, as he was just another one of the guys to them. He could beat any one of them, or in fact more than one of them at a time, in hand to hand combat, and knew his way around most of the weapons. His only vices were his attitude, and the fact he was lazy as Hell. Not that he cared for their opinion, anyway. It was nice that he was liked, but he had had far too many people run out on him or die for him to give a shit about points of view.

He strolled along the corridors, still whistling the old tune to himself, when he saw a flash of blonde hair turn the corner ahead of him. He smirked, and took pursuit. While he had nothing but respect for Alucard and Integra, Seras invoked a... Well, _different_ emotion in him. The swell of her generous bosom and the curve of her hips excited him, but they did with most of the men in the group. She was often referred to as the miniature army's pin-up, and though she verbally complained, the blush along her cheeks told a different story. It wasn't just her looks that enticed Lucian's attraction though. It was what she was. Her calm, sometimes shy, bumbling exterior was endearing to him, and the sheer ferocity she could show left him in awe.

It was a bit of a confusing experience for the Romanian, as he often felt both the need to protect her, and a primal fear of her. She could easily wield and fire a monster of a gun that was able to tear the arm off an average man with the only the recoil, and she had ripped apart men and ghouls alike with bare hands and ease. This was the same girl that was easy to intimidate at times, and while she drank blood, still kept much of her humanity. She slept, ate, joked and played. At the root of it all, it was ludicrously simple.

Lucian fancied her.

He turned the corner, and saw her walking nonchalantly along to her room, for what he presumed was a shower before bed. Remembering that it was the wee hours of the morning, he quietened his pace and hurried after her. Approaching her, he checked to make sure he was alone, before smiling devilishly and slapping her bottom. He laughed a little when she jumped and turned round angrily, before realising that it was him. She relaxed noticeably, but still glared at him.

"For God's sake, Lucian, keep your bloody hands to yourself!" She growled for emphasis, and then turned round to keep on walking. Lucian kept pace, his hands behind his head.

"Miss Victoria," he began, slicking back his medium length hair, "is there a chance you'll ever respond to me?" One of his hands came to rest on her shoulder. She didn't shrug it off, or tell him to remove it. Her eyes, peeking out from under the brim of her Captain's hat looked conflicted and somewhat angry.

"I need a shower. Can we talk later?" Seras stretched, inadvertently making her chest swell, before retrieving her towel, which had dropped from her grip when she jumped.

"Want company?" Lucian smirked as the no-longer Police-Girl snapped her head at him and frowned. Then her expression lightened and she smirked herself.

"Maybe later, Lucian. If you joined me now, I might lose myself and suck you dry." She left the innuendo as it was and turned from the man. He noted the ever-so-slight sway to her hips and smiled. Just as he was to announce to her the pleasantness of his view, the low rumble of an explosion could be heard, and the lights began to erratically flicker in a most terrible cliché. Lucian ran, Seras all but forgotten, to the nearest east-facing window, and desperately searched for the source of the blast. His worst fears confirmed, he saw thick black smoke rising from Sir Integra's room, the crooked teeth of broken glass still falling free of the window frame and shattering on the earth below.

"Seras!" he cried, heart beating like an African drum. As he sensed the girl appear next to him, he turned his head, to see Seras' eyes glowing crimson, and her fangs well bared. He suddenly felt a strong grip on his wrist, and looked down to see that she had grabbed on to him tightly. She turned from him and ran, not saying a word but making it crystal clear that he _must_ follow. Lucian half sprinted, and half was dragged along the labyrinth of corridors to finally reach the destination of Integra's ruined office. From the outside, the only sign of damage was the smoke seeping from under the door and the still flickering lights. It became clear that the blast had been mainly directed outwards, and sounded more powerful than it probably was. Kicking the door open, Seras left Lucian at where he stood and rushed inside. The desk had been ripped apart, and all the windows shattered, but the walls and ceiling were unharmed. It was now clear that the bomb had been designed to concentrate its blast in a small area. As Seras walked close enough to see the battered body of Sir Integra, she held back a gasp. The woman's left arm had been blown clear from her body, and there was a large wooden stake, a remnant of her desk, protruding from her abdomen. By the way that her legs were twisted, it was apparent that the shrapnel had severed her spine. To make matters even worse, the shattered lenses of her glasses had been directed inwards, to her shock-widened eyes. As Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing lay there, burned, concussed, maimed, crippled, bleeding and blinded, Seras fell to her knees and wailed a long and broken wail, cursing the fact that her master had not been able to be here when _his_ master needed him the most.

Lucian could only stand next to her, patting her shoulder as his own knees weakened and threatened to relinquish their support, as medical staff rushed in and were overwhelmed by the severity of the damage. He too, pondered the whereabouts of Alucard, and could do nothing but hope he returned soon. He knew that he would find who did this, and make them pay with in turn with pounds of flesh.

For there were two kinds of Bloodlust held deep within a Vampire, especially the true Nosferatu. One of these is the simple thirst for it to spill from his enemies and be drunk, with which we are familiar. The second, a so much older form, and so much more powerful. And, if nothing else, so very _rarer_. It is the thirst of a man who has seen the blood of his loved ones spilt. A thirst not to drink it. But to _avenge_ it.

And avenge it he would, with bullets, bare hands and fire. Those who sought to hurt who and what were dear to him would have unleashed the most powerful force in Earth, Heaven or Hell.

The wrath of a man who has lost, and has seen the pride and dignity of those he respects above all else tarnished.

Alucard knew immediately that something was amiss. He sensed a foreboding, a certain _dread_ coming from somewhere, and it irked him. Drawing _Jackal_, he decided to be finished with this mission and return to Hellsing as soon as possible. He was about to begin the final stage of his mission: killing a young renegade vampire couple. But then, Seras' agonising wail tore through him. Abandoning all his usual games and favoured pretences, Alucard leapt from his cover and fired round after round in to the couple's bed, and inevitably, them. Their screams soon died, and Alucard turned, walked out of the room and made his way back to London, England as fast as he could.

As he travelled, he tried to comprehend the feeling, and wondered what could have possibly made Seras cry so. While she was much closer to human than he, Alucard would not have expected her to emit such a despaired sob, as if all the hope in the world had gone. He hardened his resolve and features and continued on his homeward bound journey back to his master, his servant and his almost would-be friend.

His returning appeared to him as a blur, the seconds turning to hours, and it feeling as though he had travelled for weeks and minutes all at once. He remained silent for the time, preferring instead the sanctuary of his own mind and the thoughts of returning. As he finally approached the Hellsing manor, it being an amount of time he could not distinguish after he left, he felt it more than he had back in France. A certain sadness permeated the air, making Alucard not uneasy, but wary. It felt the same as it had before, when the mansion was invaded by Millennium, but somehow different.

Then it hit him, he had been too busy pondering over what he _could_ feel, rather than what he could _not_ feel. The power had gone, and he knew the source of that power, that energy that ran through the building like blood through veins. Integra. She wasn't… Well, she just _wasn't_. Alucard headed straight for her office, and threw open her door. While it looked much the same as it had last time he saw it, the obvious repair work heightened his wariness. He noted the new desk, the new carpet and the new windows. He could smell the distinct odour of blood spilt and then hurriedly cleaned. He stood among this, for standing was all he could do. He vaguely felt the presence of his protégé behind him, but he didn't turn.

"Master…" Seras began, her voice strong, but obviously hiding her sadness and fear.

"Where is she, Police Girl?" Alucard spoke before checking if Seras was finished. His voice was cold and quiet, but it was only a shield to mask the disquiet within him. Seras turned and left without answering, and Alucard began to follow. The worm inside him, eating his worries, began to squirm again as the path they took was obviously toward the long-term medical ward rather than the infirmary. Seras opened a door, and revealed a well-furnished private room with an occupied bed. Seras turned and left, leaving the two opposites together.

Alucard stood there, looking at his master as she sat up in the hospital bed. The majority of her face was covered in bandages, as with her torso. Her left shoulder just ended, with the bandages tinted pink. The same was with the coverings over her eyes. While her nose and mouth were mostly free of bindings, he could see the edges of the seared flesh that was now a third of her face. The worst was what he could not see, though. He could tell by the way she was supported that all muscle control ended at her waist. He removed his hat and glasses, and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"I was careless." Her voice was strained, and angry. It was also obvious by her pronunciation that she had bitten her tongue quite badly. "I thought that the worst of our enemies were gone, and in my arrogance I fell for a ridiculously simple trap. And now I can only lay here in a broken shell and lament my own God-forsaken stupidity."

"Your injuries will heal, my master. You will always be as strong and as beautiful as ever." Alucard's voice was low, but not broken.

"You know as well as I do that I shall never walk or see again. I am no longer of use to this place." Her tone had turned bitter, and her words dripped with resentment for her enemies and herself. "And I was never beautiful. I may have been pretty at fifteen, but those times are long dead. As is my career."

"The Integra I was proud to call my master would never be so weak. She would rule this fortress, regardless of her own disabilities." He sighed, eyes downcast and head in one hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here. I forgot my place as your servant, my master."

Integra tightened up at his words, for she knew it took a lot for the iron gunman to seriously apologise so.

"I am fit to lead no longer, Alucard." She drew breath as she felt her hand be taken into his, and she could tell by his breathing that he had moved in closer to her face.

"Master. Let me Turn you. Together we could rule or protect this country as our whims dictate." His voice was a low whisper, but she knew he was serious. Integra thought about it, for what seemed like hours. She knew it was probably the only way she could become whole again, but at what price? Her very organisation, and therefore her job and her purpose, was to destroy such things. What would it make her if she became one herself? She would be a traitor to both sides. The humans would hate her for betraying her ideals and becoming one of _them_, and the majority of Vampires would hate her for decimating their kind for years.

"Give…Give me time, Alucard. I need to mull this over, preferably over a pint or two of wine and a box of cigars." She squeezed his hand ever so slightly, and turned to look at him, before the reality of her blindness sank in and she choked back a miniature sob. "For now, let me sleep. I need to heal first."

"My master, surely you know I can heal you, and return you to your body." Alucard almost begged, but it was no use. Integra was already fast asleep, having passed out. The Vampire cursed and faded from the room, back to the comfort of his wine-glasses and dreams.

Once again up as the clock struck midnight, Lucian delivered punch after punch to the wooden training dummy before him. His hands, though by now raw and bloody, with a probable number of fractures, continued to crash into the worn oak, adding red fist-prints to the scrapes and gashes already in the hardwood. In his young mind, it was his fault. If he had asked Integra to go to sleep, she may not have opened the draw. Worse still, he could have been there to shield her from the blast. Countless scenarios ran through his mind of methods he could have intervened and spared her from a fate worse than death. Once again he smashed his fist, loaded with the entirety of his weight, against the dummy. He winced as he heard an audible crunch and fresh pain shot up his arm. Deciding it was better to stop; he turned from the blood-coated hunk of wood, and almost ran straight into Seras.

"How long have you been there?" asked the Romanian, using the bandages on his forearms to wipe the perspiration from his brow. Since that night, they had spoken only fleetingly, with the usual innuendo and joking pushed aside. Seras knew both that there was nothing they could have done to save Integra, and how much Lucian blamed himself. Any attempts to convince him otherwise were usually met with a shaken head and a quick retreat, usually to the training room where they now stood.

"Just a few minutes. Long enough to see you pulverise yourself." She glanced at his hands, and a new sense of melancholy expressed itself on her features. It had never been this bad before, he usually stopped at bruises. She noted his glance downward, to hide his guilty expression. "Regardless of what you believe about what you _could_ have done, don't go destroying yourself. You can get stronger, but you have to harden your heart as well." Walking forward, her face a grim mask of determination, she knocked him down with a flick of her fingers, and watched him fly back with a trail of blood leaking from his nose. It hurt her to hurt a friend and colleague, but she was irritated. "Lucian, I am stronger, faster and I daresay smarter than you. I can fade through walls and fly, and I heard the explosion at the same time, if not _before_ you did. If _I_ couldn't do anything, then why the bloody hell would _you_ be able to!"

Lucian had to admit defeat. He sat there, all but humiliated as the woman he desired stood over him, hand on hip with a determined scowl marring her usual (in his opinion) prettiness. He didn't look up as she extended a hand to help him rise, but grabbed it with his un-broken hand. Although by now he could tell that it wasn't fractured, it was still incredibly bruised and hurt like Hell in her vice-like grip. As he was dragged to his feet, he swore several times, the pain forcing him back into his native tongue. He collapsed onto Seras, and clung to her as the pain, guilt and sorrow racked his body with tearless sobs. After his family had been slaughtered, he thought he couldn't feel any more. He decided that he couldn't cry or be weak. How little had he realised that slowly Integra was becoming one of the most important people in his life, and how much he cared for her on top of his respect.

Seras could do nought but hold onto the man and let him release. After a few minutes, it was over. Lucian stood and composed himself, before turning from her and making his way toward the medical wing. He didn't glance behind him as he went or wave, but Seras took no offence, as she knew he had just bared a part of his soul to her. Seras relaxed her tensed shoulders and walked toward the dummy, before drawing her fist back and splintering the wood as if it were polystyrene. Feeling somewhat better, she decided to return to her quarters and wash herself before bed.

She walked along the darkened pathways to her quarters, mulling over her thoughts and feelings. She surprised herself when she saw her door in front of her, as she hadn't noticed any degree of time pass. She entered her room, where she made her way over to her personal washroom and began to run a steaming bath. Stretching, she retrieved a clean towel from her cupboard before quickly disrobing and sinking into the hot water. As she lay there soaking, she thought about Integra, and how much she must be suffering, then Alucard, and how furious he must be at both the attackers and himself for not being there. She thought about her own feelings, a tangled mess of sorrow, anger and confusion. Then, she thought of Lucian. She knew full well that she was beginning to like him a little more than she should, but she couldn't help it. He was enough like Pip to make her heart strain a little, but there was so much about him that was just _his_ that she also liked.

Pip… There was a name that she thought of rarely these days. The fun-loving Frenchman had somehow wormed his way into her heart, and it took his death to make her finally realise it. Now it was over a decade later, and their ten minute romance still ached, although nowhere near as much as it had to begin with. He was buried there now. Close by, in the Hellsing graveyard. All of his men were behind him, much as they had been when they were among the living. She placed flowers at his grave every year, something that she would probably never stop doing. Now she was ready to move on, and before she knew it there was another man, the same in many ways, and so very different in others.

She lay there as much in her own mind as the gradually cooling water for a few long minutes, before pushing the thoughts away and getting out of the bath. Towelling herself off, she walked toward her coffin and sat on top. After drying her hair, she fetched fresh underwear and slipped inside the velvet lining of the wooden box she slept in, one of the ever-present reminders of what she was. Before she relented and drifted off to sleep, she sighed and wondered how she would tackle the day ahead of her.

**Chapter One End**

A/N: Well then, my wondrous fans, what did you think? I am, in part, unsatisfied with some of this, but am willing to let you make your own decisions. Hope you enjoyed!

Anyway, in other news, I lost about 61 gigabytes of anime when my hard drive fell over.

On a happier note, me and my girlfriend Izzi are engaged! We've been together for over a year now, and I'm taking her to paris for Valentine's day.

I am intending to do a few fanfictions in the future, and here is a brief profile for each:

Title: Captain, my Captain

Series: Bleach

Main Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo X Kuchiki Rukia

Synopsis: Ichigo becomes captain and works from his new house, while Rukia moves in. They slowly come together, but Mayuri has plans for Seireitei.

Title: Confessions of a Teenage Lesbian Otaku

Series: Lucky Star

Main Pairing: Izumi Konata X Hiiragi Kagami

Synopsis: Konata asks Teh Intrawebz for help in confessing to Kagami. Hilarity ensues.

Title: The Ninja Within me

Series: Naruto

Main Pairing: OC X OC

Synopsis: Naruto and Hinata's Daughter tumbles through her own (mis?)adventures in becoming a true ninja.

I'm also working on few Bleach One-shots, so bear with me.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
